Ogre King
by nkauj ntxoo xyooj
Summary: When ogres comes to the village in search for a bride. Who will be sacrificed? Withness love bloom like no other as we enbark on an adventure together with Mikan and Natsume. Ratings made change . . . ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Gakuen Alice does not belong to me . . .

**Prologue**

Blood, so much blood; the plain wall was spatters with the thick red substances as the carpets soak up the rest yet it was still warm. Cover from head to toe, the boy with raven locks and crimson orbs look into the eyes of the murder that had just killed his parents. Not one emotion made it to the man's face as he committed such an evil crime yet the eerie aura surrounded him was enough to suffocate the boy.

He submitted to his fate for escape was inevitably impossible; however a cry awoke his senses. All attention was now focusing on a little girl, his sister. The boy yell for her to get away but it was too late. The man lunges for her only to tackle by her brother; however, it was meaningless as the man kick him in the guts. Falling a good ten feet away, his sister was now defenseless. She slowly back away, only to stumble over an unknown object.

The boy tried to reach for her in his condition; he already saw his parents die before him and he was not going to watch his only family die in front of him again. Then something unexpected happened; in the mist of all this, a flame erupted from his sister and engulfed everything in sight. That was the last time he saw his sister.

Everything happens so fast that he can hardly acknowledge it but he had no time to grieve because that man had survived. Had his family's sacrifice been in vain? His parents threw themselves to protect him and now his sister life in exchange for him to escape, to live.

The night was long and dark without any trace of the moon. Panting noise echoes throughout the dark as flickers of light showed the way. The boy races across the fields and into the deep mountains in search of hiding; however, following closely behind was the man of terrifying aura. Trapped, the boy fought to survive, still cover in the blood of his parents. In the mist of his rage, much stronger flame burst from nowhere; burning everything and anything it touches to ashes. It spread into the open field and into the forest like wildfire. As dawn approaches, the flame began to weaken but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

A smile graces his lips, he was successful, and now he lives. Located deep within the mountain, the boy rests within the shade from his turmoil until bits and pieces of rocks and dirt attracted his attention. Above him was a deadly fire dragon, a powerful creature with a full body red coating of armor able to with stand the strongest attacks, it roar and swing its mighty tail at him. The boy somersaulted out the way from harm's way; although, he was freaking piss off. Was he a magnet for disaster? That he didn't know but if whatever tried to attack him; he beat it into a bloody pulp!

Flames of wrath came forth again, its force was overpowering and demanding; cloaking him in an image of frighten power. Every step he took, the dragon move back knowing that it has finally met his match. The mystifying beast drops its head and lowers its tail as it resumes a submissive pose. Now face to face, the dragon close its eye to receive its judgment instead it felt a sensation of a small hand on his head. The boy devoted of all emotion look at the dragon. Such a simple act made the dragon snuggle closer, protectively around its new master. Its life was now his to do as he wished. Exhausted, the terrifying flame evaporated as the boy lean on to the dragon for support, his conscious slowly blacking out.

Such an incredible feat was not unknown for there were witnesses. Huge creatures appeared form the shadows and stalk closer to the boy. All he saw was an overcastting shadow before everything went dark. Warm and the sound of a heart beat. . . Was he hearing thing? Cracking an eye open, he saw the back of a very strange creature but his world was soon engulfed in darkness as he drift back to sleep.

This time the boy opens his eyes to see the dragon he saw earlier when they were tooth to tooth causing him to jerk forward. Pain erupted from his torso as he ignores the pain. Funny how he didn't even notice that hundreds of eyes lay upon him until one spoke to him.

"Human, king," a huge humanoid like said as it being knelt down towards him in submission. That's when the boy looks around him only to be surrounded by hundreds of Blood Ogres. Blood Ogres are territorial and extremely aggressive, they attack anyone on sight. The boy dreaded over the worst case scenario until the creature spoke "human, name?"

The boy narrowed his eye cautiously and whispers "Natsume."

The creature bow and said "Natsume King!" and suddenly every single Blood Ogres bow before him. Was fate playing with him because he was tried, surprise, sad, and angry all at the same time. He had lost everything; however, he has gained something else instead. Although he was frustrated, his face show no hint of discomfort yet he got up and said "do whatever you want," and slowly walk away with an army at his wake.

AN: Well I've redone the Prologue because it lacks detail but I will rewrite the rest of it soon. Just so everyone knows, this happen to Natsume when he was five but he'll meet Mikan at age ten. I'm trying to relate some of the story line into my fanfic so deal with me. . . Please review, your ideas may be helpful . . . thank you for viewing!


	2. Chapter 1 Smile

Gakuen Alice does not belong to me . . .

**Chapter 1 Smile**

Five years later a girl dance around a small clearing filled with flowers as her pigtails sway around her. She seems to glow in the ray of the morning sun as her eyes shine to the joy she felt at that moment. Small monsters move with her to keep her company but they could help it, her smile was dazzling and contagious. The moment was beautiful yet a rustle of leaves was all it took to destroy it. The monsters flee their sight as another girl made herself to the clearing.

The girl turns to see her friend and greeted "Permy!"

The girl was in front of her in an instant and yells "don't call me that! It's Sumire. How many times do I have to tell you?"

The girl giggles and apologize saying "sorry Sumire, I can't help it, by the way what are you doing here?" as she tilt her head innocently.

It was adorable but Sumire would never admit that then it dawn to her why she was there and scold her "baka, I should be the one asking you that!"

She ran from her and was sawn to knee down right in the middle of the clearing. As she stood up and turn to her, the girl radiant so much joy with a bundle of flowers in her arn and said "see, see, aren't these flowers pretty! I'm going to give them to Hotaru!"

At the mention of that name, Sumire look down casted and said "ne Mikan, Hotaru is leaving to today . . ."

The flowers fell to the ground, ignored by both girls. Mikan tried to muster up a smile and said "ne Sumire, don't joke like that, Hotaru said that she will never leave me behind."

Sumire was mad, her friend was an air head, why was she her friend again? She made a move to head back to the village and said "Hotaru is leaving today, believe me or not, just don't regret and it if you don't hurry, you might never see her again."

Mikan shot pass her and to the village. Sumire stood where she was as she saw her go and said "KOKORO YOME how long do you plan to hide!"

A boy with spiky hair appears with a smile and said "you weren't supposed to tell Mikan, Hotaru didn't want her to know."

Sumire quickly wipe away a fallen tear and said "then you better not say anything about this," and headed back to the village with Koko following closely behind her.

Mikan races through the fields with her pig tails flowing behind her and headed straight to the village in tears. As she approaches its huge wall, people could be seen sending someone off but the girl only cried harder and cry out "Hotaru!" The girl in question turns to face her only to see an incoming embrace. Hotaru saw that coming and open her jacket to pull out a gun. In an instant, she shot Mikan with her baka gun, sending her flying ten feet away.

A mere seconds later, Mikan sat up straight as she tries to dry her tears and said "you're so cruel Hotaru, leaving me behind without even saying goodbye."

Hotaru drew in a deep sighed and took out a handkerchief; she pinch her friend's cheek as she wipe away the tears and said "this is why I didn't want to tell you." Then she hit her head again but only this time it was with her deer hove and said quietly "I hate crybabies so keep on smiling Mikan."

Mikan smiles at her friend's kind gesture and nodded saying "Mikan will always smile so don't worry and come back safely."

The thin line on Hotaru's face curved a little and replies "well, we'll see." She turns away and heads towards the growing sun. That was the last time they saw each other but true to her friend's wish, she will continue to smile.

When Sumire arrive with Kokoro, she went up to Mikan and said "don't worry she will only be gone for a few years." A simple pat on her shoulder and there she left Mikan alone.

Mikan smile and thought to herself 'that's right, pull yourself together Mikan. Hotaru, I'll be here to welcome you back with a smile.' Hotaru had already disappear down the road but Mikan continue to watch a bit more before she too left but not before she took one last look.

AN: there you have it ch. 1 and to anyone who is curious, Hotaru have to leave for the city, think of it as a business trip or something like that . . .


	3. Chapter 2 Bride

Gakuen Alice does not belong to me . . .

**Chapter 2 Bride**

It was like every other day, ogres busy at work preparing meals, hunting prey, gathering supply, and patrolling their territory. Then all was quiet as everyone part ways for their young king and his dragon that tale close behind him. He was their idol, their lord, their king. Some had notice the eerie air around their leader lately and wanted to ease it. Then it came to them as their women return home from gathering that the thought came to them. Their king needed a queen. They have to acquire a bride but the question was where.

Later that night the ogres assemble together and talk among themselves. There were many ideas but it wasn't good enough. That is until one suggested that they take a human bride from one of the village down the mountain. It was the best idea so they decided to execute the plan when night falls on their land once more.

All was quiet since Hotaru left for the capital but all that would soon change as the sky grew darker and darker. Groups of ogres surrounded the unsuspected village as many have already settled in for the night. In the darkness, they broke through the gates and caused uproar throughout the village. Men hush their family to stay inside as many stood tall to defend their village if needed. The moonlight revealed their attackers as Ogres as the clouds move away from the midnight light. One alone was bad enough but a whole army was suicide. The ogres waited until many humans got there; moreover, some were frightful, others were hesitant, and a rare few stood their ground.

As more arrive, the ogres part ways to let their group leader through. The leader glares down on the human and smirk as he took a large breath and let out an enormous roar. All attention was focus on him now. Many feared for the worst but instead he laughs and said "humans no scared, we not harm you, you give us bride for king, no bride," the ogre smash the gate next to him into rumble and continue "you like this," and pointed at the rumble. "Like Hell," one of the braver men ran towards the group leader but before he even got close, the ogre swats him like a fly. The villagers ball their fist, they can do nothing, they were helpless and they knew that.

The leader grins at the sight of the villagers and continue "humans we come back three days, bride ready." The leader grunted and began to leave as his minions follow closely behind him. Some were relieve that they didn't have to fight but the main question now was '_who was going to be the bride?_'

The next day, all heads of the household gather to the meeting hall to decide who will be sacrifice as the bride for the king of the ogres but none can bear to make that decision until someone spoke of Mikan. Her grandfather and only blood relative die a few years back. As an orphan, that made her the most eligible candidate as she have no say in this so in three days, Mikan will no longer be here.


	4. Chapter 3 Goodbyes

Gakuen Alice does not belong to me . . .

**Chapter 3 Goodbyes**

It was two days ago since she was told to be the bride of the Ogre King after the midnight crisis. Mikan can hardly believe it, her world was crumbling down. What about her friends? What about Hotaru? Mikan was broken in two, she couldn't refuse the offer for the village depends on her; however, if it can guaranteed Hotaru a place to return to even if she is no longer here then she can do anything for her and thus she gave in into her fate.

On her last day, she played with all her friends for the last time, leaving them her everlasting smile. For the whole day, she never once call Sumire '_Permy_' and she gave Koko advices on what she likes too. Then she visit her good friend Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan at the bakery where they help out, complimenting them on their pastry. She went and had her fortune told by Otonashi-chan and drop by the library to return a book back to Yuu-kun. As day became night, she bid them goodbye but they never knew how true it was until it was too late.

As time drew near, Mikan had to be on time and rush to the main gate or there will be trouble. Ogres surrounded the village once more but the villagers were already anticipating their arrival. The group leader appeared from his men and made his way to the gates of the village, weapons in arms. He observe them for a while and ask "where bride, no bride?"

The elder step out of the crowd and reply "fear not for we have prepared one for his kingship." The ogre looked around and said "where bride, get bride now!" as he smash the ground next to him and threaten him. "your bride is here!" a girl shouted from a distance, Mikan was glad she came in time as she took a second to catch her breath and continue "I will be honor to be the bride of your king but promise me that you'll leave the village alone." The elder smile and said "this child is Mikan, Mikan Sakura. She is to be the bride for you king." The ogre study her for a minute, the atmosphere was intense but the ogre burst out laughing and bow before her saying "bride queen, we protect village, village safe." Mikan smile and turn to the village and shouted "did you hear that, the village is going to be okay!" There was both sorrow and relief in her voice yet many couldn't bring themselves to smile at all.

The Ogres moved to let Mikan pass as they moved to surround her but she moved back causing the villager to look in fear; however, Mikan bow to them instead and said "thank you everyone for all those years that you have cared for me," looking up, she gave them the best smile she could give them and continue "I will not misplace your trust, goodbye and thank you so much for everything. I won't forget everyone!" The ogre urges her to leave as they made a way for her and said "come." Mikan knew that this was it and bow towards the village one last time.

That was the last time they saw of Mikan Sakura as the ogres complete surrounded her and march back. Her smile was the only thing they will never forget. Guilt ravishes them like a moth to flame as one villager spoke out "was it worth it to sacrifice her?" Everyone nodded but the look on everyone's face spoke the truth. Her lost was bigger than anyone else could imagine and for the years to come, how will they handle Hotaru?

AN: If you are confused about some of the characters then I advise you to go back and read the manga. It really is a good manga. . .


End file.
